Madly In Love
by Airi-hime
Summary: sorry Guys I'm changing the pairing to SakuXGaar because I just can't stand Sasuke anymore but i have a plan so enjoy!
1. The Meeting

_**Madly in Love**_

I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters...well unless I make up one or two..but he-he i don't think i well...Enjoy and Review and give me tips thanks!

P.S first fic teehee...

_**bolds and italics are thoughts**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Ring Ring

A pale hand emerged from the silk covers grasping the charcoal black cell phone.

Hello?

Oh Darling you're up, thats good don't forget you have to leave at 7:20 for your first day at school!

Well have a good day.

Mh, Yeah I'm was uh...just getting ready mom; Have a nice day at work! Bye

The 16 year old girl kicked the covers off her body, struggling to get up. She stretched her arms above to her ceiling, yawning.

_**The first day of school huh? Wow this is going to be great. Just G-R-E-A-T! **_

**At School**

Kakashi-sensai walked to his classroom...early for a change, but who was he with?

Attention we have a new student, please introduce yourself. Kakashi-sensai said to the pink haired girl, she was slim, fully devolved body and her hair was down to her waist.

Hello, I am Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I am 16 years old; I just moved here to Konoha from The Land of Fire. I have many talents and i enjoy any challenge! Beamed Sakura.

Kakashi piped up asking Does anyone have any questions for Sakura?

Many hands raised, the boys had hearts in there eyes and were drooling, girls looking at the new girl hoping her to be friendly like she seemed.

A blond spoke up " Ino Yamanaka, have you decided to join any sports or clubs yet? If not I would help you with that."

" That would be nice! Sakura smiled at Ino thinking **_what a nice girl, a new friend possibly!_**

Okay well Sakura lets give you a seat! Lets place you at the back window seat, your beside Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi said pointing to her seat.

Hai thank you Sensai! Sakura said bowing slightly.

Oh please just call me Kakashi.


	2. The Race

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura walked to her seat, hearing girls whispering that it was unfair for her to sit there. Boys glared at the boy Sasuke. She didn't see what was so special about the stoned cold boy. He had no emotion in his face or eyes. Before she could reach her spot a blond boy stood up in front off her.

_**Oh no, not another fan boy asking me out.**_

Uzamaki Naruto, I love ramen and your my new friend Sakura-chan! Naruto yelled, after whispering oh and don't mind Sasuke the cold hearted bastard. He is my friend, which means he is yours too.

THUMP!

Sasuke was behind Naruto hitting him across the head.

Shut up Idiot! Sasuke coolly said as he walked back to his seat. Sakura asked Naruto if he was okay before going to her seat.

bell rings

Ino came up to Sakura followed by two other girls.

Sakura this is TenTen and Hinata! Ino said pointing to a girl with silver eyes and short purple hair and a girl with brown hair which was tied into two buns.

Well shall we all walk to gym!They all cheerfully cried out

In the girls locker room

" what are we doing in gym?" Sakura asked quietly as she changed into her gym clothes.

" um well right now we should be playing volleyball or soccer, possibly both." TenTen said enthusiastically

"does anyone have an extra hair tie? Sakura asked as Ino gave her one.

They all stepped out looking very cute in their white shirts with the schools crest on the heart and red shorts, Sakura had her hair tied into a messy bun.

Gai-sensai!

Lee

Gai-sensai!

Lee

Gai-sensai!

Lee

The gym teacher and a student both wearing green spandex hugged as the sun set behind them, both crying into each others arms.

" Ino, is that our g-g-gym teacher?" Sakura stuttered.

"Oh don't worry thats Gai-sensai and Lee and yes they are always like that" Hinata piped up.

Lee took notice of Sakura and...

" I am Rock Lee i will protect you till i die, I love you Sakura. Please go out with me!" the black bobbed and fuzzy eye browed boy said holding a "good guy pose".

"he-he..um.." before Sakura could finish Gai-sensai ordered 20 laps around the track. Many groaned at this but well other were already running.

Sakura and Sasuke were in the lead. They both kept a good pace until they were head in head racing down the track already finishing 25 laps. Once they were done , they stood there panting for breath and glaring down each other. In their minds both were saying **_Who is this person? Even though i won!_**

As Sakura collapsed to the ground, breathing hard looking into the blue sky and fluffy clouds, she noticed Sasuke coolly walking away from her not even bothering to help!

"Um..EXCUSE ME!" Sakura yelled across the field. " You could of asked if i wanted help you DOLT!"

as the word dolt echoed towards Sasuke; his eye twitching at the word.**_ Who does she think she is!?!_**

" Excuse me Pinky but i wouldn't want to get my beautiful hands dirty on account of loud mouth" Sasuke said fiercely

_**Pinky? Loud Mouth! WHAT!**_

Sakura reappeared in front of him,shaking in angry. She slapped him across the face leaving a red and swollen hand print and then kicked him in the stomach sending him about 2 yards away from her. Girls stared in shock, many mad for hurting there precious Sasuke-kun. As for Ino, TenTen, Hinata and Sakura's fan boys stared with their mouths open gaping for words.

While Naruto and a boy named Shikamaru helped Sasuke up.

" What a troublesome woman!"

" Oh Shikaaa...WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LAZY ASS!!!!" Ino screamed in Shikamaru's ear before leaving for the next class.


	3. Did that just happen?

_**Chapter 3**_

Finally the end of school Sakura thought...

WHAM!!!

Sakura fell to the ground after running into something..or someone. A boy who was taller and looked exactly like the dolt Sasuke.

Oh um..sorry Sakura apologized

The boy grabbed her wrist pulled her up and carried her bridle style to a near by bench. While Sakura was in the boy's strong arms. She heard a sexy and seductive voice.

" While I was waiting for my little brother but I found something better" The boy said. " I'm Itachi Uchiha, 17 years old! Now my little blossom about a date..." before he could finish Sasuke showed up with a boy named Kisame.

" Itachi leave her alone!" Sasuke growled at his older brother...

" flirting again, god how many girlfriends do yo u already have?" asked the boy named Kisame.

_**Girlfriends? Sasuke the dolt, sticking up for me? OMG Is he sick or something?**_ Sakura thought before Sasuke pulled her and put his arm around her waist

"back off bro, she is mine" Sasuke growled

a blushing Sakura stood there slightly dazed from Sasuke's words. Before she was pulled away and was pushed into a sleek black looking convertible Sasuke.

"where do you live? I'll take you home." Sasuke muttered

"oh no its okay i only have to take a bus." Sakura said reaching for the door handle.

The doors were locked already and they were driving off. Sasuke just smirked at her; oh yes he knew where she lived. (stalker much) When they arrived at her apartment building; he unlocked the doors and opened the door for her.

" um...do you want to come in?" Sakura muttered

"uh..sure.." Sasuke answered.

They walked up some stairs and into a nice but small apartment.

" It is a little messy sorry about that." Sakura said as she walked into the living room.

" A little messy? Are you kidding me this is beyond clean!" Sasuke practically yelled

" oh..heh well do want something to drink...just grab anything, I'll be right back" Sakura said while walking out of the room.

Not wanting to be alone Sasuke followed her into her room which was a light blue color, instead of idol posters they was nothing but some pictures of her and friends. Unconsciously he grabbed her waist pulling her back towards him, into a hug and kissed her neck moving across her jaw line. He turned her around and pushed her onto her bed. Kissing her neck he moved his way up to her lips and they passionately kissed Sasuke nibbled on Sakura's bottom lip as a moan escaped from her lips he shoved his tongue into her mouth as they battle with each other for power. After a while they separated for a breath. Sasuke realized what he did and moved off of Sakura and her bed.

"sorry..i don't know why i did that" He muttered while turning bright red.

"no its okay i liked it" Sakura said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him down back onto the bed. They made out more as Sasuke reached up Sakura's body running his hand through her long silky hair and back down up into her shirt. Sakura reached her arms to the end of Sasuke's black shirt and pulled it off.


End file.
